Mystery Song Maker
by Actingnerd95
Summary: Miki had never met her 'uncle' Brook all her life, until one day where she followed a strange song. just a small little story i wrote when i was out of internet so yea its just a little side story that uses miki and brook. i really like using miki in stories and brook is one of my fav characters so yea here you go.


**Mystery Song Maker **

**Miki had never met her 'uncle' Brook all her life, until one day where she followed a strange song.**

For all of her life, Miki had never met her 'uncle' Brook. She doesn't know why, whenever she asks her parents about it, they always say.

"It's only for your best interest, when you're old enough to not be worried about what he looks like." Nami says to her. It always annoys the hell out of Miki.

"Why can't I meet him?" Miki shouted to the night sky, and then she heard it. A lone joyful song that echoed throughout the ship, Miki looked around; all the adults didn't mind in fact they seemed pretty casual about it.

**YO-HO-HO-HO, YO-HO-HO-HO.**

"What the hell is that?" Miki asked as she looked up to where she thought it was coming from, the crow's nest.

**YO-HO-HO-HO, YO-HO-HO-HO. **

**YO-HO-HO-HO, YO-HO-HO-HO.**

**YO-HO-HO-HO, YO-HO-HO-HO.**

**BLINK SAKE IS GETTING WARM,**

**I HAVE TO DELIVER IT,**

**FOLLOWING THE SEAS LIGHT BREAZE,**

**ACROSS THESE MANY WAVES.**

As the song carried on, Miki climbed the ladder and opened the hatch. And there she saw him, a tall large haired skinny man; he was facing away from her playing a violin.

**FAR ACROSS THESE SALTY DEEPTHS,**

**THE EVENING SUN, **

**SHINE'S SO BRIGHT.**

**AS BIRDS SING THEY PAINT CIRCLES **

**IN THE DEEP BLUE SKY.**

As he turned around, Miki's blood ran cold. He was a...

"SKELINGTON!" Miki screamed at the top of her voice. Luffy and Nami looked towards the crow's nest and parental instinct took over the two as they ran and flung themselves to the crow's nest to aid their daughter.

"Yo-Ho-Ho-Ho shhhh it's fine my dear young girl, I'm not as scary as I look." Brook said a massive sweat drop forming on the back of his head. A loud crash over took the young girls screaming as Luffy and Nami crashed through the (now) broken window.

"Miki shhhh sweetie it's fine, it's all ok" Nami said as she embraced her only daughter.

"Mommy, what is that?" Miki asked pointing up at Brook.

"I'm just the crew's humble musician" Brook says leaning down to her height. Miki stared into his empty sockets and something in her mind clicked.

_A baby girl sat in her crib; her parents were sitting next to her in an arm chair, her mother sitting on her father's lap. A tall man is dancing around them playing a soft lullaby on his violin._

_What the baby finds is very strange, is that the man is wearing a blacked out mask, almost trying to keep his face hidden. But one thing she always saw was his black empty eyes; even though there was nothing there Miki never was repelled by the lake of eyes. Infect she sometimes found them comforting._

"You used to play a lullaby to me when I couldn't sleep, didn't you?" Miki asked the tall skeleton.

"Ahh yes I seem to recall that you had a better ear for music then I did" Brook said with a serious face.

"But you don't have any ears" Miki said with a deadpanned face, Brook look shocked for a second then his head shrunk into his chest as his shoulders started shaking. For a second Miki thought she had offended the man's old bones but then, his head shot straight up... he was laughing.

"YO-HO-HO-HO SKULL JOKE" Brook fell on his back from laughing alone. He continued to roll around laughing, he then abruptly stopped got up and handed the young girl a small scrap of paper. Miki looked at it and it was a sheet of music.

"What is this?" Miki asked Brook smiled (?) as he let Nami put her daughter down and Brook put his skeletal hand on the girls shoulder.

"The song of a young girl, now then off to bed with you" Brook said as he shooed the girl to her room.

When Miki got there she heard a small violin score echoing through the large ship. Miki crawled into bed, closed her eyes and smiled and whispered to herself.

"Goodnight Uncle Brook." Sleep took her then and there. Outside her door the skeleton smiled as he continued to play the young girl's lullaby.

"Goodnight young music lover" and within the moonlight all of him that can be seen is a silhouette of a skeleton who has a lot live left in him.

**(A/N) ok I love brooks character and I said Miki would be back so yea oh btw this took a day to write so yea having no internet for the last few days has really opened up my time.**

**-ActingNerd95 **


End file.
